Adventures in UncleHood
by christlover
Summary: Kell has to babysit Brainy and Stardusts' "Little Angels" for the day, Will he survive? sequel to Brainy Gets Twitterpated
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm BACK! and thanks everyone for the over 1000 VIEWS! In celebration and per special request by**_ _ **nolionsintokyo**_ _ **; I give you the sequel!**_

 _ **Oh and coming soon, I'm branching out into other fanfiction categories, so keep your eyes open ;) and on with the madness !**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, sadly. But I own my OC's, so say please and thank you if you ever want to use them.**_

"What are we going to do Brainy?" Stardust asked her husband of 4 years. " Are you sure that I can't stay here while you go to your science convention?" Stardust begged. Brainy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it is mandatory that the husbands and wives of all scientists attend, something about them being under appreciated." Brainy shrugged. " But who are we going to get to babysit the kids?" Stardust wailed. " We'll just have to ask around." Brainy answered getting up from his lab chair. " Let's go see who can watch the kids. Suddenly a long wailing cry came from the next room. " You ask", Stardust told him, "Felicity just woke up, and if I don't settle her down, the boys are going to…" Just then 2 more piercing cries started coming from the other room. Stardust looked frazzled and darted into the next room. Brainy sighed and darted off to coherce, ahm ask for someone to babysit his triplets.

 _4 hrs later…_

"So you couldn't get ANYONE to watch the kids tonight?" Stardust asked. "Nope" Brainy answered, perched on the edge of his bed attempting to straighten his tie. " Phantom girl phased through the floor the second I mentioned them, Timber wolf, Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy are off planet for the next week. Saturn Girl slipped into a healing trance at the world babysitting, and Cham turned into a fly and was gone before I could blink." Brainy continued. " Everyone else is off on missons, and Superman is in the 21st Century, and he had been specifically asked to not let them come back by the President." Brainy sighed. "What about…" Stardust was interrupted by a loud crack from outside their door. They opened to see Kell entering the 31st Century on a short "visit". "What?" Kell asked at the lightbulb look on their faces. Brainy and Stardust looked at each other and smiled. Stardust looked up at Kell and asked, " Kell, Could you do us a favor?"...

 _ **Author's note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of this story! And a few things I forgot to mention; the kids are 3 years old, so this takes place approx. 3 years after the ending of the last story. Don't forget to Read and Review. Christlover out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: hope y'all enjoyed chapter 1 of this sequel, and I'm on a roll here's chapter 2!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Legion Of Superheroes, sadly.**_

 **"** **No." Kell glared at Brainy and Stardust. " I am NOT a babysitting service." Kell continued sternly. " Aw, please Kell?" Stardust begged, puppy dog pout in full swing. " It's only for a couple hours, and I know that they'll be good!" Kell gave in to the irresistible puppy look. " Fine." Kell growled. " Wait, do they have powers?" Kell asked, irritated that he had fallen for that look, again. " Yes!" Stardust exclaimed proudly. " Felicity, has her Daddy's twelfth level intelligence. " Little Clark has Star's dust powers." Brainy bragged like a proud papa. " What about little Kell?" Kell asked. "He can fly." Stardust beamed. " That's it?" Kell grumped. Stardust got the mama bear look in her eye. " Flight is a perfectly acceptable superpower, Kell!" Stardust glared at him. "Sorry!" Kell held out his hands in surrender. " Now, the kids need to eat supper at about 5 o'clock, they really like mac n' cheese ." Stardust continued "They can have one sweet treat at around 8 o'clock, then it's bathtime and a story." Stardust finished her instructions and hurried of to get ready. Brainy turned to Kell, " Listen if you need help, here's the com link that will be open during the awards ceremony." "I'll be fine." Kell growled. Brainy opened his mouth to reply, when Stardust waltzed out of their room. She was wearing a long blue evening gown that shimmered when she moved. Her hair was twisted in some sort of fancy updo, needless to say, Brainy was stunned speechless. Stardust giggled, " Ok Kell, the kids are taking a nap so they should not need anything for another half hour or so." Stardust beamed at her spouse, who was still unable to speak. " Come on Brainy, we're going to be late!" Stardust grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the hanger. " Have fun!" Stardust hollered as they disappeared around the corner. Kell rolled his eyes, certain that he was going to be bored out of his mind. Suddenly a huge CRASH came from the triplets room. " Oh No." Kell growled as he flew at super speed into the triplets room. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE!"**

 **Author's note: and I leave you with this short, cliffhanger of a chapter! Don't forget to read and review with helpful comments everyone! Christlover out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _ **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, Junior year is under way and needless to say the amount of homework and lack of sleep has seriously put a damper on my creativity. But thanks to Nolionsintoyo, I was able to write this chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own legion of superheroes, as much as I wish I did. :(**_

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?! Kell exclaimed taking in the disaster before him. The kids, Felicity, Kell, and Clark sat in the middle of the room staring wide eyed at him. Green finger paint was splattered EVERYWHERE! It was dripping from the ceiling, the walls, and the floors. All three were covered head to toe in green paint. Suddenly Felicity realized who it was yelling at her. "UNCLE KELLLLL! she shrieked at the top of her lungs, and tackled him in a bear hug that was strong enough to bowl him over.

The boys joined in and next thing Kell knew he was covered head to toe in green paint too. Growling he grabbed Kell and Clark by the backs of their Pj's and hauled them to the bathroom. He then used his superspeed to snag CeCe and plop her in the tub with her brothers. Instead of being repentant and crying at a bath they all started to giggle and play in the bubbles. Exasperated beyond belief he knelt in front of the tub and started scrubbing. Felicity and Clark came clean rather easy, but Kell was still green after 5 minutes of scrubbing. "Owy Uncle Kelly!" Kell cried. "Sorry, kid." Kell apologised. CeCe spoke up, "Silly Uncle Kelly, Kells' green, like Daddy!" Kell groaned. " Yeah" Clark started talking, finally. "CeCe 'n I wanted to be like Daddy too! Kell face-palmed. CeCe, now in her sparkly unicorn pajamas that her Uncle Clarky got her from the 21st Century tugged on his hand.

"WHAT?! Kell snarled. Cece wasn't fazed by his tone and started hopping up and down in excitement. " Uncle Kelly? Can we have a snack now?" she asked still bouncing up and down. "No it's dinner time soon." Kell told her sternly. "AWW, Please?" CeCe begged. "No, now go finish your nap." He barked. "Ooookaaay." she moaned, and dragged herself out of the room, with Clark right behind her. Kell looked down at the green skinned child who shared his name. "Come on, Let's get you dried off and dressed." Kell mumbled. By the time Kell had managed to drag little Kell out of the tub, get him dried off, and pj'ed, Kell was exhausted. He scooped him up, and flew into the triplets room to find. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "CeCe, Clark?" Kell called out. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen. "What now?" Kell groaned and raced for the kitchen.

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Another cliffhanger! Hope you all are enjoying Kell's adventure! See ya next chapter! Christlover out! ( P.S) Don't forget to Read and Review.!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's' note: I'm back! sorry for all the delays' everyone. I've had some serious health issues the past couple of months; in fact here soon I'll be having surgery. So just a head's up about future delays! Okay I'm done On with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own legion of superheroes, now or ever.**

"Where did Uncle wolfy hid the cookies CeCe?" Little Clark asked his sister as he floated to the highest shelf to look. "I don't know Clark." CeCe answered. "Oh! I'll bet he hid them in the secret cupboard that I'm not supposed to know about!" CeCe exclaimed excitedly as she darted to the closet. "Passcode required" Computo replied in it's usual monotone voice. Cece quickly typed in the passcode and the cupboard opened to reveal the cookie jar. "COOKIES!" Clark squealed loudly and zoomed over so fast that he knocked over the refrigerator. CRASH! "Uh-oh." CeCe said and promptly disappeared in a cloud of blue dust. "Hey!" Clark shouted looking around for his missing sister as Kell-el burst in the room. Kell-el took one look at the mess before him and groaned. Clark tried his best to look as innocent as possible; but failed miserably. "What did you do!? Kell-el yelled. Clarks' lower lip trembled as he tried not to cry. "I'm sorry Uncle Kelly." Clark sniffed. Kell's anger subsided surprisingly fast. "It's Ok kid." "Let's just clean this up Ok?" Clark cheered up immediately. "Okay!" Clark cheered. With the use of Kell's superspeed and little Clarks' use of flight the kitchen was quickly restored to order.

As soon as the mess was cleaned up; CeCe reappeared in the kitchen; making Kell-el jump. "Where have you been?!" Kell screamed. "In Mommy and Daddy's room." CeCe answered, as if that was a completely normal thing. Kell-el ran a hand down his face. "Okay, dinner time, although from the looks of it, you had something to eat already." It was true; CeCe was covered head to toe in melted chocolate chips and crumbs. "My tummy hurts." CeCe moaned holding her tummy. Kell-el gulped. "Yep no supper for you."

 **A few hours later….**

"Okay, Bathtime!" Kell-el cried in desperation. CeCe had gone on a sugar rush and had completely rewired Computo, twice. Now he sang the Dora theme song every hour and gave out Timber wolfs' secret cookie recipes. Clark and Kell simple watched T.V and locked Kell-el in the simulation chamber; for 45 minutes. The triplets looked up at him. "But Uncle Kelly!" Clark began. "We already had a bath!" Kell interrupted. " Oh yeah." Kell-el mumbled. "How about a story then?" Kell asked. "Okay!" The three of them cheered. They all grabbed the same book. "Read this one!" Little Kell begged. "Okay." Kell snagged the book and sat down in a rocking chair. They all piled on top of him as he began reading, "Once upon a time…."

 **Cliffhanger! I probably shouldn't do this to you guys, especially since I don't know when I'll be posting next but there it is. See you next chapter!**

 **Christlover out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed! By the way, I'll try to update my other stories too! If you want, check them out! And now ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legion Of Superheroes or any of their characters but I own my OC's.**

"it's quiet." Stardust looked at her husband. "That's never a good sign, is it?" Brainy responded. "Nope, I hope that Kell has been turned into a mouse like what happened to Cosmic Boy that one time…." Stardust replied as they slowly approached the kid's room. They slowly opened the door and gasped in shock. All three kids were sound asleep on top of Kells' sleeping [and snoring] form. The room was in perfect order, the kids were spotless and in their Pjs', Not a toy was on the floor, no fizzy experiments just waiting to explode. This was beginning to scare Brainy who immediately went to Computo to find it was in working order as was the kitchen and every other room in Headquarters.

Stardust walked quietly over to where Kell was sleeping, "Hey Kell, Wakeup." She whispered, shaking his shoulder. Kell groaned and looked up at her. "Took ya long enough." he mumbled. "Whatever Mr. Grinch." Stardust teased. She gently took the kids one by one over to their beds and laid them down. Miraculously, they stayed asleep. Kell stood up and stretched, quietly they left the room and met up with Brainy.

"How'd you do it?" Brainy asked. "Do what?" Kell snapped, exhausted. "Keep everything in one piece!" Stardust exclaimed. "Oh, it wasn't that hard…." Kell lied through his teeth.

"In that case, would you consider being our go-to babysitter?" Brainy asked. "NO!" Kell sped off faster than light. But as he was running, he heard the trips mumble, "love you uncle Kelly.." in their sleep. He came back in a flash. I'm available next Tuesday."

 **AN:**

 **There it is in all its' glory! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also ending is similar to another show, Pretend cookies to whoever guesses it right! And as always don't forget to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! Christlover Out!**


End file.
